One more night
by itskara
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian are kidnapped because of Sebastian's dad debts.
1. Kidnapped

**Title**: One more night  
**Author**: Itskara  
**Rating**: M  
**Characters/Pairing**: Kurtbastian, Klaine, Furt(brotherly)

**Chapter**: 1/?  
**Spoilers**: just little from the 3x05 episode  
**Warnings**: language , angst , rape  
**Summary**: Kurt and Sebastian are kidnapped because of the Sebastian's dad debts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of these songs I used in this

„I'm just going to go home." Blaine ended the conversation and turns around, heading home without last look back as Kurt yelled at him.

‚perfect!' Kurt thoughts and leaned against his car ‚I don't need to feel guilty, I…that was supposed to be our night, he has no right to dance all night with-'

„Hey, you left the key in the car, or Blaine won't you let in?" –Sebastian. That was _the last_ person he needed right now.

„get lost, meerkat"

„actually, I know you're sober and I need a ride home" he smirked and came closer to the car;

Kurt didn't like where this was heading „so go and find someone, because that's not my problem"

„Blaine's inside?" he leaned forward to see through the window

„no" he said curtly

„trouble in paradise?" well, this is totally non of his business,right?

„ just go away, _please_."

„don't ‚please' me Kurt. You're not like me, you are supposed to be nice, why can't you just take me home? I'll pay you" he started to reach for his wallet „or I can pay you some other way" he had that naughty look in his eyes and it made Kurt's stomach turned.

„GAH NOT! okay! come on, I want to be over it quickly" he sighed and open his door to sit into his car. Sebastian smirked and almost jumped his way to the passenger door.

Sebastian told him the way and then the awkward silence took control in the car. Kurt was trying to concentrate on the road and don't let his own thoughts to disturb it. Sebastian begun to whistle some melody, then add some words and in no time, he sang fully with gesticulation

„At first we started out real cool

Taking me places I ain't never been

But now you're getting comfortable

Ain't doing those things you did no more

You're slowly makin' me pay for things

Your money should be handling  
And now you ask to use my car, car- „

„SHUT-your mouth." Kurt looked concentrated. Sebastian just looked at him for a few seconds and then there was his smirk again „you can sing too,you know, or we can listen to the radio" the response was Kurt's hand switching the radio on. He thought it couldn't be worse, but it could. The melody of Teenage dream begun to resound in the car.

„I like this one! Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets Just love, We can dance untill we die, You and I-„

„WHAT HAVE I DONE, WHAT-„ Kurt rolled his eyes in anger

„KURT!" Sebastian yelled and take the hold of the steering wheel. The car turns right and Kurt stepped on the brake all panic-stricked.

„Bravo gay face, that was really one of the worst ride ever!"

Kurt didn't answer that, he just laid his head on the wheel with his eyes closed. There was that silence again. Sebastian pouted and looked at Kurt. Few minutes later Kurt spoke „we're near, you can go on your own"

„Nah, that's no fun,don't you want to come over? My parents aren't at home, if you know what i mean" he said in flirting tone

„what happened, now you're after me?"

„No, I just have this great imagination about hate sex" he leaned closer and Kurt pulled him away with his hand „I'm not interested"

"Come on twinkerbell, you can't be prude all the time, Blaine must be suffering"

That was when Kurt begin to think again. Blaine. Was it true? maybe he was a little bit more careful when it comes to new things. And maybe that his thoughts about his first time being all magical was wrong too. Blaine has his needs too and he loves Kurt so much that he's waiting, but how long can he wait? He can't even make new friends because of Kurt's jelaousy. Thats it. That's what he can change, he can be friends, even with... Meerkat.

"Okay, I'm coming, but nothing nasty" he parked the car and get out of it only to look at Sebastian to lead him to his home.

It was about 5 minutes untill they came to the... MANSION. He can't blame Sebastian for his character if he has everything he wants... Sebastian unlocked and holds the door for Kurt who moves in. Sebastian turned the lights on and stopped in shock. Everything in the room was mess - broken and scattered around.

"Eh...you were supposed to clean first?" Kurt said with laugh. Sebastian silenced him with finger on his lips and turned his head to look around the room, searching for something.

"what" Kurt whispered

"I heard some noise..." he slowly stepped more into the room

"this is getting scary actually..." Kurt followed right behind him.

"Hello? Someone's here?" Sebastian yelled into the empty space

"what if it's murder! he won't answer you! GOD, Sebastian, what if it's murder!" Kurt panicked

"shh gay face, I'm trying to find out something here" Sebastian whispered. Okay, now was horse-teeth the smart one, but Kurt really don't mind.

They came closer to the bedroom of his parents and carefully, he looked over the doorjamb. No one was here, but there was the same mess. He looked into the room once more and then he was slowly turning around „ I really don't understand what happened he-„ his words fell of his mouth when he saw something he didn't expect to see. Kurt with fear in his eyes, some man had his hand over Kurt's mouth and he held his arms tigtly behind his back. Sebastian wanted to say something when other man took him from behind and forced him to the wall.

„We're wasting time here. C'mon, take them with us" one of the disgusting man said.

„ Do I have the right to ask WHY?" Sebastian asked angry, but still classy.

„Your dad has some debts with us, we wanted to took something from him and I think we find the best thing." they laughed

„who the hell are you, and what about Kurt" Kurt looked at him, scared for the answer

„Bad luck. He was there with you, we can't let him go" the man that was holding Kurt patted him on the cheek.

They left the house, don't care to lock or even close the door as they threw them into the back of some transit. The car start up and they were heading God knows where.

Kurt was sitting in the corner and Sebastian in the centre of the trunk of the car. The whole time, he was watching him for some reaction, but he was just sitting here, stared in nowhere. Then he saw it, something shiny in his eye. Tear. Kurt was crying ,he openned his mouth a little but nothing came out.  
„Kurt-„ ha wanted to say something. They don't like each other, but this was his fault, Kurt was here bacuse of him. He knew that trying to comfort him will make it worse, he needed to stay the same annoying Sebastian, this way Kurt wouldn't feel the difference...much. But as the heart wrenching sobs fill the air, it seemed like bad idea.

„What do you want me to say..." Sebastian surrendered ans sighed

„ I- I was doing this fo-for Blaine" Kurt said between the sobs

„Um... I was doing it for Blaine?" Sebastian repeated

„No, th-that's not what I wanted you to-to say. It's... GOD, I'm pathetic!" he hid his face into his arms.

„Well, first I'll love to know why, I can't blame you without reasons. Well I can, but I don't have mood for this right now" sebastian was trying to lighten the atmosphere, but there was no reply „Come on princess, talk to me, I swear I am not going to make fun of you" he moved closer to Kurt to make him understand that he meaned it.

„I-It's just that everything's messed up! I wanted to go to the S-Scandals because I wanted to show Blaine t-that I can be fun with too. I am just the old innocent me and w-when I saw how free you were, I was jelaous, j-jelaous that Blaine would leave me for you. S-so I wanted-„

„well, this one was rather obvious to me, but what happened?"

„he was dancing all night with you and there were these g-guys who looked at him and... when we left, he wanted to... tohavesexonthebackofmycar but I'm not that spontaneous! I-I'm not even a little spontaneous and... God... Blaine must feel so...caged with me o-or something" he muttered through the sobs

„Blaine wanted to fuck you in the back of your car?" Sebastian smirked when the picture came to his mind

„That's it, I can't do it!" Kurt blushed and hid his face again

„Nononono, sorry for that! Is this the only thing that bothers you?"

„No.. it's just... me. I'm wrong, in everything, I was waiting for someone to step into my life so long, and when I have the someone, I just limiting him with my stupid imagination and expectation" well, he didn't see this coming. He always thought about Kurt as the strong, brave one- it just shouted from his looks.

„GAH, what? I thought you only dressed as girl! Come on Hummel, I thought that you have higher opinion of yourself" Sebastian said somehow dissatisfied

„oh no, Blaine must feel that something's wrong! And dad have to worry so much!" Kurt looked like he didn't listen to Sebastian anymore, he just started muttered random things and it's getting on Sebastian nerves.

„Listen glitter, you're here because of me and I _promise_ you to take you away from here, okay? It would be okay, but don't make me say any nice shits to you" Sebastian leaned, so his back was against the back side of the car. He didn't know where they were heading or how long will it take, but he needed to rest, even for a while and trying to come up with some ideas. Kurt had knees to his chest and rested his head on it, slowly closing his eyes with the biggest hope that Sebastian was right.

**I know it's rather lame and short chapter and I use a lot of direct speech... but somehow I hope you will not burn me! Reviews are love and... really nice thing :D**

**btw: I'm Czech so the biggest sorry for my poor english and mistakes**


	2. make yourself at home

**Title**: One more night  
**Author**: Itskara  
**Rating**: M  
**Characters/Pairing**: Kurtbastian, Klaine, Furt(brotherly)

**Chapter**: 2/?  
**Spoilers**: /  
**Warnings**: language , angst , rape  
**Summary**: Kurt and Sebastian are kidnapped because of the Sebastian's dad debts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of these songs I used in this

„Come on, pretty boy!" Kurt woke up immediately; old creepy face in front of him and hand grabbing his shoulder. He looked beside him only to find no one. Sebastian has to be outside. Has to be. He was forced to his legs and out of the car, hands behind his back, again. Kurt was pushed to the other man, which held Sebastian with blindfold. They tie one around Kurt's eyes too, probably to not see the place if they would somehow inform one of their friends or family where they are.

It was horrible, they were going and he didn't know where. With that blindfold was everything even more terrific, you didn't see anything, you couldn't be prepared for anything. He was scared and it was kind of obvious, because one of the man (he has to name them somehow) was saying some creepy comforting things. Was Sebastian scared too? It looked like he's totally okay with this situation.

He heard the door, some old wooden parquets floor, because of the creaking sounds and then stairs. They were heading down, probably basement. „ make yourselves at home" said _Adam_ ( he decided to call him that, he was the one with voice like Adam Levine from maroon5 and also the one, who had Sebastian. The other one, who had me, will be _TC_- as Terry Crews because he totally looked like him...) he left them and they instantly take down their blindfolds. The room wasn't big, there was only one bed and some doors- probably bathroom. The whole room was so dark, only one small window high on the wall. They looked at each other, searching words.

„well… this kind of sucks" Sebastian said and smirked a little

„ it's not helping" Kurt was annoyed

„your favourite song?" he tries again

„ I don't know right now" Kurt sighed

„um..." Sebastian was silent, but after a while he began tapping his foot to the rythm of some song. Then he opened his mouth

„_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war" _one more night? Really Sebastian? But I have to admit... when you sing it in this slow ver, it's pretty fitting... and touching.

„_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door_

_You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more"_

Sebastian continued to sing, looking nowhere and that smirk still on his face. In one particular part, I joined

„_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_"  
Sebastian smiled and take the next part _"And I know I said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night"_

„_Yeah, yeeeeah" _we sang together, quite loudly. Yeah, deffinitely loudly, because right after that, the doors flew open „SHUT UP! We're trying to blackmail your dad!"

„sorry for interrupting you" Sebastian rolled his eyes. Adam throw grimace at him and shut the door, locking it.

„I'm fucking bored! What kind of kidnap is this? This should be exciting,not fatally boring and protracted" Sebastian stood up, grabbing his chin between fingers.

"exciting?" Kurt said quietly "like you've been kidnapped before... what are you doing?"

"finding way to leave this fucking room, because as you can see, you don't mind being here" he walked to the stone wall, clawing it with one finger

"... I hope you don't think we'll somehow... demolish it"

"That's exactly what I want!" he continued to claws on it

Kurt facepalmed and released hopeless sound "I'm stuck here with this idiot untill they kill me. Or worse, forever!"

"You can't lose anything! You don't have life Hummel, but I do! I could be somewhere..GAH! somewhere with someone and had that time of my life and-Fuck you,glitter!'

"rather not. I want to go to Blaine and apologize to him and...what about your dad, Sebastian? Will he rescue us soon?"

Sebastian bitted his lip "he.. um.. he's kind of... unconcerned, when it comes to me. He doesn't like me, he just gives me money when I say him to" he said warily

"ah.. and what are his debts?"

" I don't know"

Silence.

"My dad loves me. He'll find us" Kurt smiled to himself.. The doors opened again, this time it was TC "hey you" he pointed at Sebastian "your dad wasn't accepting the call, you know something about it?"

"my dad's in France now." Seb said darkly " you should be glad, you saved so much money with the call"

" don't be rude, brat, Dug went to the Lima, so he can call from there, we don't want them to find us and you, princess" he turned at me " give me your dad's number"

"w-why"

"I want to know how much he will be willing to give us for you" he smirked " maybe few... houndreds dollars"

"that's ridiculous! we don't have such money!" Kurt yelled, look of worry in his eyes

"well... you have to" he laughed " the number". Kurt froze, he don't want his dad to worry, because of his heart...

"I-I can't remember it" Kurt said, the smile on TC's face fell; now he was angry.

" I hate liars, you look like daddy's mollycoddle" He hurried to Kurt and slammed him to the wall, hand on his neck " you have to remember his number" .

Kurt gasped, even if he wanted to tell, he couldn't because of the tight grip. Sebastian couldn't wait anymore, he ran to them and pushed the big men of Kurt "he can't say it when you hold him like that, you fucker"

That was it. TC locked the door and threw the key under the doors, so they couldn't steal it. He can wait for his friend to come and unlock him, but now, he was alone with two young guys, who didn't want to listen to him-

"now, you two made me really angry. Dug is the nicer one, he don't want to do anything awful to you... but I really _don't_ have this much patience."

**Reviews? O:)**

**Again, sorry for the mistakes :( With time I'll correct it...**


	3. It isn't going to happen

**Title**: One more night  
**Author**: Itskara  
**Rating**: M  
**Characters/Pairing**: Kurtbastian, Klaine, Furt(brotherly)

**Chapter**: 3/?  
**Spoilers**: /  
**Warnings**: language , angst , rape  
**Summary**: Kurt and Sebastian are kidnapped because of the Sebastian's dad debts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of these songs I used in this

"you'll go to the jail"

Sebastian's word filled the air. The atmosphere was just too tough. Kurt wasn't the rude one, not in situation like this, so it was Sebastian's position. He knew he should have respect to their kidnapper, because it could be worse, but he just can't. He's too high and mighty for respect to someone else.

"you have no ideas kids what I'm capable of" TC said throught his teeth "and you're just annoying, parents didn't really raise you with much attention,did they?"

"I'm just not afraid to speak to you like to person on the same level as me.. if not lower"

Kurt looked with wide eyes at Sebastian. He's not afraid? What the heck, this great black THING can do whatever it wants to him!

"you're actually kind of fun" he walked closer to him "but your attitude is just wrong. Let's have a deal, you will follow my rules and I'll be nice to you"

"nohow" "deal" Sebastian and Kurt said in the same time

"first rule: you will call me and Dug 'master', second, you will NOT singing your stupid songs like girls. Other rules with time"

"'Master' sounds like some of your fucking fetish rules, and with the singing-"

"DEAL" Kurt interputed him

"You have such a filthy mouth. You talk to your mom or girlfriend like that?"

Sebastian snickered "with mom? No. with girlfriend? never would have one"

'Ohmygod! Sebastian will bring us to hell...' Kurt thought, his eyes closed, waiting for TC's responce.

"You mean like—OH FUCK!" he run to the other sid eof the room "I'm here locked with faggot!"

"wait,what? plural! I understand I can't understand you can't see it in him at first sight!" Sebastian pointed at Kurt " I HATE YOU" was his response.

TC just stand close to the wall and looked with disgust at the two boys. What for the fuck's sake they kidnapped!

The sound of unlocking doors bring everyone's attention. 'Adam' opened the door, looked curious, but TC just ran out of the room and shut the door.

Sebastian laugh "well, that was fun"

"not much" Kurt sighed

"don't be so uptight pixie, take it recklessly. Can I reach the window?" Sebastian stood on the bed and tried to reach up the window

"you're unbelievable! It's serious!" Kurt stopped, looking at Sebastian "and no, you can't"

Sebastian turned his head with this weird but somehow funny foxy face on Kurt smiled "what's with that face"

"I don't know why, but I find this situation kind of funny"

"You find every bad situation funny. What about that slushie-"

"that wasn't funny and all. And it was ment for you,you know"

"thank you for this information!" threw his hands in defeat

"what would you do to me in return?" Sebastian said with amused tone, now sitting on the bed

"well I- I don't know, I'm not good at doing bad things to others"

"I can teach you!" Sebastian said excited

Kurt's eyes widened like in shock "that's nothing to be proud of Sebastian!"

"it isn't? well, what makes you to be poud of yourself then?" Why is he doing this? Every response he turns to another question. Sebastain probably didn't see that Kurt isn't in mood for talking to him.

-...-

Burt didn't know if he should be worry or angry. It's almost past midnight and Kurt is nowhere. He didn't even called, or say where he went. This is just bad. He called him over and over again, but he just didn't pick up his phone.

"Finn?" Burt yelled under the stairs. When he heard the sound of the door, he continued "You know something about where Kurt is?"

Finn showed his face and looked kind of lost "um.. I don't know I-guess... "

"Oh,well... you know where he is" Burt frowned

Fuck. Finn and his bad tries of covering for his brother. Kurt always covered for him and Burt and Carole believe him every word he said. Well, sorry Kurt.

"He's... maybe.. isn't he with Rachel? Maybe MercedesorBlaineorTina-"

"he's with Blaine that late?! For God's sake, where are they?!"

"ooh, my head, I need sleep RIGHT NOW, I have to go to bed"

"Finnegan! come down, we're going to have some talk..."

- ... -

Blaine finnished his shower and was going to bed. It was hard day, even if it was supposed to be fun. The fight with Kurt, then his dad finding him in this state and more,head hurting like hell. He just need sleep now and tomorow he'll call Kurt and try to apologize to him. He didn't think that their fight was his fault, but Kurt will never be the one to admit that mistake,so he has to be the "right" one. And now bed, here he comes.

-...-

"here's some food" Adam walked to the room to leave them plates with something in it.

Kurt, who was closer to him, took it without word, looking into his eyes unsurely

"you're not talking to me? how sweet. Sleep tight." he said without emotions and locked the door again. Kurt sighed. On the plate were two burgers with some pink something-maybe meat and sallad.

"Great! I'm starving! i guess i have your burger too" Sebastian stood from the bed and walked to Kurt

"what? why would I give you my food!"

"it's junk, you don't look like someone who isn't eating leaves like rabbit"

"I eat everything, I just have this great metabolism."

"okay okay, gimme that" Sebastian took the burger and strated to eat like after starving for months.

"how you can just eat it?! What if it's poisoned?" This was Kurt's unduly careful access

"don't care, I'm hungry" with that, Kurt started to eat his own burger too. He didn't know what bring his thought to his dad, but something did. Was he worried? Did Finn told him where he were?And what about Blaine? Kurt hoped that Blaine made it home safe. He can't even apologize to him for their fight. This sucks so much. And worse, Sebastian doesn't have problem with this situation at all!

"Not bad! Now I'm going to sleep, good night!" he begun to undressed himself and Kurt immediately turned over

"WHAT the hell! Do it somewhere—god, wait. same bed, nononono, I'm not going to share my bed with you!" Kurt panicked

"like you never saw man half naked, Twinkerbell. And you know, I'm the first in this bed, so it's that I'M going to share MY bad with YOU, no the other way around" he said like it was nothing.

"I can't even imagine be in the same bed as you, not even the same room! God, you must have some disgusting dreams! What if you talk from sleep?! Or you're sleep-walker?It's disgusting"

Sebastian just stared at him with bored eyes.

"I'm going to sleep now, lay wherever you want, goodnight" he said and hid under the duvet. Kurt stood there for a few moments, before undid his socks and shirt shyly. He then turn the lights off and slowly walk to the bed. Sebastian lied over ¾ of the bed, so Kurt takes the very edge of the bed and took half of the duvet for just wants to wake up in his room, with Blaine's arms around him.

But he knows it isn't going to happen.

**I know I write short chapters, but I¨m not that good to write them longer. Not just now, BUT I'm trying my best, I promise! Please, let me know your opinion ****{****: )**


	4. teach them respect

**Title**: One more night  
**Author**: Itskara  
**Rating**: M  
**Characters/Pairing**: Kurtbastian, Klaine, Furt(brotherly)

**Chapter**: 4/?  
**Spoilers**: /  
**Warnings**: language , angst , rape  
**Summary**: Kurt and Sebastian are kidnapped because of the Sebastian's dad debts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of these songs I used in this

The clock in the kitchen showed the midday. 12 fucking hours since they were wondering where Kurt is. Finn is fully awake now, sitting in front of the table, eating some old toast.

He doesn't need to worry, Kurt conviced him that he can take care of himself. He was just somewhere there, enjoying his first "proper night". ... Or he lays somewhere beaten and no one is around to help him. Nononono, he's safe, he spend night at Blaine's and they were—gosh, that's weird thinking about his little brother's life in...that part. Probably, he would be home in a few minutes, full of great experience with that smile on his face, then he will talk to Burt with his " I love you dad" in the end of the conversation and he will be forgiven. Yeah, that would totally happen. So Kurt will be here in like 15 miutes.

14...

13...

-...-

Slowly openinghis eyes, Sebastian woke up to the empty bed. After he rised his view, he saw Kurt sitting next to the door, concentred look on it.

"Mornin' to our gay face! Sleep well?"

Kurt closed his eyes ans sigh. He then looked over him with this amused look on his face.

"First I barely had place for me to lay down, you were just across the whole bed. Then, when it was really cold here, you took the whole duvet for yourself and like if it wasn't enough, you kicked me out on the floor. THAT for me was the dot. So no, I would rather sleep here on the floor next to the door, in cold and uncomfortable pose then bother your high and mighty ass and ask for piece of blanket." he takes a long breath.

Sebastian looked at him seriously before bursting into the laugh " I can't believe that even in my sleep I want to gives you hell!"

Kurt said nothing, just turns his head to listening what's happening behind the door.

"Hahahaha! Ha ha... wait, why aren't you fight back?"

"Because I don't want to. You're like 5"

"you ALWAYS return my insult! What happend?!"

"I grew up?"

"Well, you're funny after all. When you grew up? Over the night?"

"Just don't talk! I'm trying to keep sane here and you didn't make it easier"

"Because I don't want to. My psyche can't be ruined, but yours do, and pretty easy!"

"Okay" he sighed "come on. destroy me, it's your time now"

And then Sebastian throwing insults and jokes at Kurt for hours, still from his warmed bed.

-...-

Half hour late! Oh my god, Kurt's half hour late after my countdown. Well, now I'm panicked. Carole went shopping and Burt's still asleep. I have to call Blaine.

Wait Finn, you don't have to. You would be cockblock.

But Kurt isn't with Blaine...

GOSH! That voices in my head! I have to, HAVE TO, call Blaine! Where's my phone, where's my, where's my, oh, here it is- B- Becca, Bella, BLAINE!

He pressed the button and waited.

-...-

'There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding in my hea-'

Blaine hummed and lazily reached for his phone. He tried to concentrate on the name only to see it's Finn.

"Ummmh... Hello Finn"

"_Guys you're really fun. Carole would start to making lounch soon, so Kurt has to drive home, NOW"_

"what do you mean?" Blaine just didn't understand.

"_that your cuddly boy time is over"_

"Finn, Kurt isn't here"

There was silence on the other side of the call. Blaine's blood went cold. Did something happen to Kurt? Did something bad happen to him and he's just lying here?

"Finn, _please_, is this some joke?"

"_drive to our home Blaine, ASAP"_ the line went off and Blaine hopped from the bed and began to dress himself up.

-...-

The doorbell fill theair and Finn ran to open the door.

"Hi." was Blaine quiet greeting. Finn was there with this serious face, now with Burt on Carole on his sides.

"What happened last night Blaine" Burt said slowly.

Blaine always respected that man, so he hadn't any intention in lying to him.

"We... our new friend invinted us to some... fun. When we get out and wanted to drive home, we kind of get into the fight so I said I would go home myself. Kurt yell after me,but I was just pissed and wanted to talk to him tomorow when things would be alright to talk about them. I- I thought he went right to the home ofter that" Blaine was babbling nervously. His whole family is here;staring at him. He saw Finn's fist began to shake.

"That's it. YOU left my little brother alone in the midnight in front of some disgusting bar?! You called yourself boyfriend and you're not even able to look out for your love's safety?!"

"Finn, calm down" Carole said carefully.

"No I won't! Do you understand how fucked up this situation is? there aren't many people like us, there are people who hates Kurt and you know it!"

"I'm sorry, I-" Blaine don't know what he wanted to say. He has nothing to say.

"We have to call the police" Burt said, speeding his steps to the phone

"Oh my God, hope he'll be safe" Carole took her hand over her mouth and sobs quietly.

Finn throw the last glance at Blaine before going next to the Burt.

' _I left him...'_ Blaine thought over and over again, like in trance.

-...-

Sebastian decided to get off the bad, only to catch Kurt's shocked face. oh, he was naked. Sebastian smirked and walked closer to Kurt.

"G-get away!" Kurt yelled and covered his eyes

"I wanted to dress myself up, but why not give you just some good show?"

Kurt didn't see what he was doing – thanks god – but it was quite difficult not imagine it

" dress up, they'll bring us lunch soon" still covering his eyes, Kurt heard the pants being zipped and he decided to look carefully. Sebastian was now half dressed, looking for his shirt.

Someone unlocked the door to pass them their no, fries? The last thing Kurt would imagine after being kiddnaped is being fat as snorlax.

"Aren't we in some kind of McDonald?" Sebastian laughed and took his plate, hopped on the bed and started his lunch. Kurt forced the oily food into hismouth,only to stop his stomach from these weird sounds. He leaned with back pressing the door when he heard some discussion.

"where are you going, Dug?" he heard TC said.

"city. I have some unfinished business there. "

"oh, I see. I'm going with you"

"yeah...and these two would be here by themselves"

"you're right. I will look over them"

"don't hurt them, we don't have this in job description"

" we don't have job description"

"just don't hurt them. BAD"

with thath Kurt heard door being shut.

-...-

After almost an hour

"can't you distract me from my horrible thoughts with some _normal_ talk?" Kurt had hands on his head, almost tearing his hair.

"why would I do that?" Sebastian asked un-interested

"of course, who am I kidding..."

"gah! what do you want to talk about" Sebastian was bored. that was why he accepted _normal_ talk with Twinkie over there.

"...relationships? and things around them maybe"

"you're like girl. Well, I have never been in relationship, but sex in other hand"

"why?"

"why what"

"why you never been in relationship?"

"Princess, please. Relationship is sex with long foreplay"

Kurt frowned at him "that's not true, it's about feelings, support and-"

"oh my god, real life isn't some romantic movie, it's all about your own pleasure, it's selfish, get over it!" Sebastian sounded angry

Kurt sat there in silence getting this information into his head. Is it really like this? Was this the reason why Blaine wanted to have 'spontaneous' sex with him in the back of his car? Because.. he waited for so long for something, that should be standart? Maybe Kurt has his ideal first time in his head, maybe it included Blaine, dinner, roses and romantic music. And maybe he was more there naive.

"I never had sex" he said quietly

"I wanted to say 'WHAT' but then I look you over and I said to myself '_of course_ he never had' " Sebastian teased

"you know, these things aren't funny"

"I know, it's sad. But it's excuse to your prudness"

"WHAT is your problem, you tell me the same thing over and over again! Yes, I'm uptight, yes I'm too serious and yes, I wouldn't most likely had sex to the rest of my life, because for straight guys I am too boyish and for gay guys I am too girly, that's it, _I know it_ now so you can shut the hell up!"

"...you have no right to told me what to do,you know" Sebastian smirked.

"I just want your dad to pay the debts and get us out of here... I want to be home, I want to apologize to Blaine, I want to sing with my friends and I totally did want to be away from you!"

"oouch, straight to the heart" Sebastian faked the hurt look with hand on his heart

"you don't have one"

-...-

"how it goes?" Carole asked

"they asked me about yesterday and Burt is there to told them details about Kurt... I just can't believe this is happening" Blaine ran hand through his hair " I don't know if I should cry or be strong for Kurt... I-I don't know where he is or if he's alright or-"

"It would be okay sweetie" Carole gave him small hug. This guy love her son and whetever was between them to made them fight, she just saw how it eats him inside. "Police would search for him, they will find him, Kurt wouldn't end like this, don't worry"

"Thanks " She was really kind woman, but it didn't stop Blaine from his dark thoughts, but all he could do is wait. Finn called everyone in ND to help them and the police with finding him.

-...-

"I want to go out!" Kurt stood on the bed, pulling on the bars in the small window

"Well, that would be fun!" Sebastian still sat on the floor, looking amused

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, what about helping me here?"

"never"

Kurt groaned in anger. He pulled on the bars more. " O E!" the one bar which was slightly cracked was now ripped out and fell hard on the floor.

Sebastian and Kurt stopped everything they did and stared at shock. Then Sebastian laughed hard " What, you didn't told me you're the infamous Hulk!"

The doors immediately flew open with this big man now in the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE" TC yelled when he looked at Kurt. He saw him on the bed in front of the window with one ripped bar. Kurt avoided their eye contact and it made him even more angry. This little brat!

"You wanted to get OUT?! through the window?!" he laughed darkly "you can't be serious."

Sebastian had that bad feeling, this is not good, he didn't even wants to threw sarcastic comment at him.

"come here" TC said without emotions and pointed on the place in front of him. Kurt just stood there, frozen.

" I said COME HERE" he yelled. Kurt has horror in his eyes when he slowly got off the bed. He walked across the room, Sebastian watching every step.

" you wanted to escape and report me to the police, didn't you?" TC put hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeziing a little.

"No, I-" Kurt didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when he felt his cheek burns after hearing a hard slap, then falling on the floor. Sebastian immediately stood on his feet and pushed the black man away "You _little_ overdid this, don't you think?!"

Kurt had hand over his cheek and watched Sebastian worriedly,

"protecting each others, you fags?!"

"we did NOTHING to you, moreover you can't hurt us, you CAN'T" Sebastian yelled at him

"I CAN do EVERYTHING the fuck I want to you! Your daddy isn't answering our calls,did you know that?!He probably doesn't give a fuck about you!"

"I WILL pay it instead of him!"

"You don't have such a money,kid"

"I'll give you everything I had and then I would repay the rest!"

"No. This is more fun, I'll wait for your dad." TC had that creepy smile on his face and he leaned to the side to look at Kurt behind Sebastian "Oh Princess, did I hurt you?"

Kurt again said nothing, just stared at him from the ground.

"YOU AREN'T TALKING TO ME?!" TC made a move forward to do something only to be pushed back by Sebastian again "don't you dare come closer"

Kurt was taken aback. Sebastian stood there, in front of him protectively, being all serious and looking so strong.

"You did it kids. You hit my last nerve" TC clenched his fist and met Sebastian's face hard. Sebastian fell to the ground with small groan finding it way from his mouth.

'We can't hurt them, I can't hurt them ' TC told to himself, turned to the door and walking out of the room. Until Sebastian said something to really piss him off. He didn't pay much attention to what it was, it was just this stupid little brat speaking to him without respect, trying to insult him. It's time to show them who he is and they had to behave. When he turned again, only one look at Sebastian made him see red.

Sebastian remembered the big gorilla running towards him and than it was just some blured view, than Kurt's screaming and so much pain.

**Hm... here we start. Let me think what you thought.**


	5. Two new members

**Title**: One more night  
**Author**: Itskara  
**Rating**: M  
**Characters/Pairing**: Kurtbastian, Klaine, Furt(brotherly)

**Chapter**: 5/?  
**Spoilers**: /  
**Warnings**: language , angst , rape  
**Summary**: Kurt and Sebastian are kidnapped because of the Sebastian's dad debts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of these songs I used in this

**Comment**: For these, who are confused by the names:

**DUG** is the real name for the „calmer" one, but Kurt call him _ADAM_ ( 'cause he looks like Adam Levine)

**MICHAEL** is the real name for the agressive and dangerous _TC_ (again just Kurt's nickname)

_Sebastian remembered the big gorilla running towards him and than it was just some blured view, than Kurt's screaming and so much pain._

Dark. Everything was so dark... just small ray of sunlight started to form in his eyes behind his eyelids. It began to be brighter and nrighter, forcing his eyes to open. It was harder than it seemed to be, but finally, he had view of the whole room again. He groaned and reached for his head. It hurted so bad. He heard creaky sound and looked that way.

Kurt sat on the bad, staring at him.

"you're not dead"

Sebastian laughed a little, before groan in pain again. Even his jaw hurts.

"that's not funny, I was scared" Kurt said, his voice sounded so little.

"of course it's not funny – it's you who said it"

"you can't make fun of me about these things!" Kurt yelled now, worry look on his face.

"Oh, you know I can. It means I am alright" Sebastian smiled and held his head high.

Kurt looked away, bitting his lover lip. He really was worried, okay, it's Sebastian, but he's human too and seeing someone being beaten like that was horrible. He can't get the picture out of his head.

"What exactly happened, I- fuck, I'm feeling like I get out of tornado" Sebastian asked into the silence

"TC was there, you just provoked him like usual and he gets really mad—he beated you up really bad and that was nothing I could do! He stopped when Adam came here... and you were unconsious" he swallowed

Sebastian looked broody; probably trying to remember. It wasn't long before his face has that smirk again "It sounds kind of cool"

" I took a shower,taking clothes which they left us and then went to the bed, but I couldn't sleep that night, you have NO idea how scared I was! If you were dead I'll be here all by myself!"

"haha, that was the problem? Aren't you kind of selfish? And where are the clothes, shower sounds great" he slowly trying to stood on his feet. Kurt moved himself a little, thought about helping Sebastian walk – which was kind of obvious, because Sebastian responded to it "I can take a few blows, I am man enough for it, so I don't need your help"

"needing help is human, not girly" Kurt came closer with the dress in his hands " I'm not like you, I would help you if you'll want it or need it"

Sebastian nodded, didn't have the need to answer these bullshits. He limped to the small bathroom door, turned last time "you know, when you don't have your fancy clothes, you look normal... kind of" and with this he closed the door.

Kurt didn't know if he had to take this as compliment, or insult. He didn't even know what to think about this whole situation. Sebastian was beaten and now, he's acting like nothing happened. Was he... was he used to it? He never really ask Sebastian about something personal. He would very likely just make fun of him and don't answer what was I asking for. It's wrong. This is bad situation, they don't need to hate each other on top of that. But it's so impossible it's frustrating! Sebastian is so mean and—almost childish!

But he somehow saved me. Twice.

-...-

"Did they found anything yet?"

"No."

This was second day and there was no message from the police. Finn and Blaine told the glee club about Kurt's situation and they're somewhere out now, trying to asking people and found out something. Carole and Burt were at home, in case that Kurt somehow came back home. What if he go by himself? What if he, or anyone did something horrible to him and he did not want to take it anymore? What father is he...

Rock melody filled the silence in the room and Burt immediately reached for his phone, saw it was Finn

"Finn, what's up?!"

"We're front of some... club now. There's these police guys too. Blaine said that was where he was with Kurt the last time and his car isn't here"

"God, did they found out something?" Carole spoke to the phone shocked

"more likely,no. They have no idea when he could go that night... Wait-" there was some whispering on the other side of the call "- Blaine said that that night, there was Sebastian and Karofsky too, maybe something with them – he told the police man and he wants to ask me some question, so I had to go"

"Thank you so much Finn..." Burt voice was broken, but grateful.

"Find your brother Finn, please" Carole added " love you, bye." and they ended the call.

-...-

"You know, I would say some "wanky" comment about you and Kurt being in gay bar, but I don't even have taste for these jokes, that sucks" Santana said

" I really apreciate yout help" Blaine said, his face still sad

"oh, what's with that puppy look!" Santana poked his cheek

" calm down Anderson, we will find him and he'll be alright, it's Hummel after all"

"You're right" Blaine stopped the tear before falling with his finger, smiling at his new friends

"And if we find these assholes, I'll go all Lima Heighs on them, you know"

"yeah" he laughed a little " I know"

He looked at the police men again. They were talking to Finn now. Blaine just wanted to come up with some idea, with something that might happen and it will help them to find his love. But he has no idea.

-...- (dialogue part)

"My dad's searching for me right now. And Finn and Blaine too"

"Of course"

"You have no one who would look out for you"

"I'm here with you; your help is my help"

"okay... let's drop this. It isn't funny anymore"

"You started it, you know that"

"Sebastian can we...like... get on, just for untill this ends?"

"You know when this ends?"

"Soon. Me and you aren't these 'characters' who are supposed to end like this, you know"

"watching the television much?"

"I'm dreamer. Let's talk about something, which would distract us"

"..."

"what about your head and stomach...does it still hurts?"

"little... just my head is like pumping all the time"

"I'm really sorry for what happened, and thank you for standing out for me"

"I didn't-"

"you did. Twice actually. You can't hate me that much, am I right?"

"... it's fun to make fun of you. And you always strike back, but now – NOTHING"

" I was upset about your face walking out of nowhere and being the 'cool and free' guy who might Blaine like more than me"

"really?" Sebastian laughed sarcastically

" yeah and I'm bitchy enough to try and sink you soooo deep"

" that's right! You know that first, I want to get in Blaine's pants, but then, he was all classy and nice and it was boring, just untill you showed up with your gay face and shape comments"

"... you didn't want Blaine anymore?"

"no, I'm not that 'needy'... there are not much guys who would say NO to me, but when they does, it doedn't worth my time"

"so the Want you back performance.."

" way to piss you off "

"well, I didn't see that coming" Kurt laughed little

" what was that? Did I see it correctly? You- you laughed?"

" I'm not THAT serious"

"says now and few minutes later you have that 'danger point' when your face is all frowned and ugly"

"after you told me that you only wants to piss me off I don't take you seriously"

"What? that's not fair!You wanted to talk so you're going to be pissed off at my comments!"

"you're ridiculous" they laughed together for their first time

-...-

"I don't want to make it happen again, Michael" Dug said emotionless like ever.

"Sometimes I can't control my anger and these brats-"

"I don't care. You might kill that one if it wasn't for me to stop you"

"Okay dude, sorry I guess... where were you yesterday" Michael asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his tone

" We have another two kids."

"What? Dug, we're not some fucking orphanage!"

" One of them has dad, Jonathan- he illegaly sells that drugs we stole before they go in circuit, we has deal and he broke it only to has more money for himself and his 'family'. The other one is the son of the detective, Duval, so we can use him as hostage and make deal with his daddy to ensure no trouble for us, if we didn't hurt him"

"You're genius." Michael laughed.

-...-

The day was long. Most of the ND's went home already, saying their goodbyes and prays for Kurt. Finn and Blaine sat in front of Hummel-Hudson's house in silence. The police went to Smythe's house, but they didn't call yet. Finn was throwing some stones on the road, Blaine was sitting with knees up to his chest.

" I never have thought about how it would be without him" Finn said " I was just so used to him and his smart comments and warm milk and night facial routine that… I take it as obviousness, sometimes it even annoyed me" he putted his lips tight together like avoiding tears. Blaine just nodded, saying nothing.

" He went through a lot. He always had that 'bad luck', but he were always so strong. And he helped me when I needed and I weren't there for him when I had to be. But you were"

Blaine said nothing again, letting Finn to talk his heart out

" When he came back, I had that urgent feeling to hug him all the time, but it was, you know, weird. We didn't talk too much and I kind of regret this"

" he isn't dead, Finn"

" you can't know this" Finn stared back at Blaine " I don't know why, but God must hate him, I would not be surprised if he never get his dreams coming true because of something like this. It's just isn't fair! Why always him?!"

"Kurt'll not be dead until he became a star" Blaine smiled a little, his eyes glassy.

" you're cool dude, Blaine… sorry for didn't like you at first" Finn punches his shoulder lightly, brotherly.

" you didn't like me?" Blaine asked confused. They looked at each other and laugh a little.

~heey hey he-e-ey~ hey soul sister's song filled the air and Blaine reached for his phone immediately

"YES?"

" _Hello Blaine, it's Patrick Duval. We're at the Smythe's now, but no one's home. We tried to contact Mr. Smythe, but after we told him that his son's missing, he hung up on us."_

"Prude! It's important!"

" _I know, we're searching for more information, I'll call you if we found out something"_

" Thank you very much, bye" Blaine ended the call and looked on the phone for a few minutes.

"Someone from the police?" Finn asked

"Yeah… it was detective Duval, he's dad of my friend, so we know each other."

" It must be hard to have dad who's detective – not at home too often"

" Yeah, Nick's usually home alone 'till the late night"

" So… are we going to go home for today? You can stay with us if your parents don't mind" Finn stood up

" Yeah, thank you…" Blaine followed Finn to the house.

-….-

The door opened, interputing Seb's and Kurt's long discussion. They were shocked from what they saw. There were TC with two guys in his hands.

" Hey kid's, you have company" he said from the door and threw them into the room. They hissed in pain and TC closed the door again. Kurt silently took a look at both of them. Jeff and Nick. Wait, JEFF AND NICK?! Kurt ran to them yelling "guys!"

The two of them raised their heads to look at the familiar voice.

"Kurt!" Jeff shouted "W-what are you doing here?! What are we doing here?!" he panicked

Sebastian looked on them and they finally notice him too

"Sebastian!" Nick yelled too "what this means"

"Shh… i-it's okay, they cannot hurt us, they said it" Kurt tried to calm them down

"They can't hurt us? What about Sebastian face?!" Nick pointed angry

"It was my fault." Sebastian answered. All of them came closer to each other.

"They just wants money, there's no point in hurting us…" Kurt said, looking into Sebastian's eyes for some help with explanation.

"We're not rich! What if my family can't give him that much?!" Jeff panicked again

" I don't know why they need money from all of us.." Kurt lowered his head

" My dad has to pay some debts and he's not answering the phone. They wanted to kidnap me but Kurt was with me, so he's in it too." Sebastian explained

"I see… b-but what about me? What about Nick?"

"I don't know. You're dad didn't know them?"

" I- I have no idea…" Jeff said worriedly

" My dad's detective, he has great contact with police, they will find us" Nick placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, calming him a bit.

" and w-where are we?" Jeff said through the little sobs

" that's what we don't know" Sebastian sighed

What's the point of all this? Why these two? They're innocent, hell, even I AM innocent. It's only Sebastian's business but… we're all together now and we're going to get out of here.

The doors opened again, there was no one, just hand placing their plates with food on the floor before the doors closed again.

"W-what's this" Jeff asked, looking wide-eyed on the plates

"It's just food, it's not that bad if you don't mind fast food every day" Kurt shake his shoulders and went to bring them their dinner.

-…..-

"just few days, someone will find us soon, don't worry" Kurt said with this wonderfully kind and sweet voice. This is something what Jeff needed.

" I think this is happening only in movies…"

Kurt smiled at that "these mad people are out there in real life too" Jeff only nodded.

"You can shower, it's not the nicest place, but at least something. There are some clothes too" Kurt said, turning to Nick too.

" I will go first if you didn't mind, I have to wash down the horrible feeling fromtoday" with this Nick stood up, heading to the small room.

" It's like some dorm with all of you here… just with bars in the window and no school" Sebastian joked, Kurt smiled a little but Jeff had his sad look still in his eyes.

"You can sleep on the bed Jeff" Kurt smiled at him and Jeff mouthed his 'thank you'

" But I will sleep with you! I'm totally not going to be on the floor!"

"Sebastian!"

"what!"

-….-

Sebastian slept on his side, not facing Jeff who was lying on his back with eyes wide opened. Nick and Kurt slept on the floor on some clothes. Good that it was spring and it weren't cold here. '_close your eyes idiot' _Jeff said to himself '_you have to sleep. Maybe you'll wake up home, in your bed'_. Jeff sighed a little, looked at Sebastian's back, noticing he was asleep just like the others, you it was turn to close his eyes.

-…..-

Nick felt something warm on his stomach. He was too lazy to open his eyes and look, so he goes with idea of Kurt placing his hand there in his sleep, nothing behind it. Wait, it didn't feel like someone's hand. He groaned and forced his eyes open, he lifted his head a bit only to see fluffy ball on his stomach. Well, that was just too cute. He reached his hand to caress the cat's fur,only to make it purr. He smiled "How did you get there, Little" he said quietly enough to not woke up anyone. He coddled the cat and it's purring became noisier. Kurt beside him released groan, stretched and look to his right only to find his friend with gray cat in his lap. Kurt rubbed his eyes before staring at it "Cat?"

Nick nodded and smiled " She somehow made her way to us"

" From street straight to the master of cats"

Nick laughed " Yeah, for cats I am good", Kurt laughed little at this and turned his head to look at the other two boys. His eyes come face to face with Sebastian. Kurt yelled a little and Sebastian threw dozy look at him.

" Since when you're awake!" Kurt yelled

" For some time… Jeff's even worse in the bed than me – with all the duvet stealing I mean" he sighed

Kurt smiled and turned his attention back to the little beast.

-….-

~heeey hee-e-ey heee-ee-ey your lipstick stains-~ that song again filled the air. Blaine's eyes shot open and he almost fell from the bed to reach for his phone

"DID YOU FOUND OUT SOMETHING?" he yelled at one breath

"_Blaine, when I got home yesterday, I had a message on my phone. Sterllings were calling, their son disappeared"_ Mr. Duval said worriedly

Blaine didn't expect that. J-Jeff is missing? "WHAT?"

"_The w-worse part is when I went to Nick's room, he wasn't there either"_

"Oh my god"

-…-

Dug went to the city in the morning again. Michael didn't know what he did there every time, but he didn't even care, just no more kids! He was going to listen to what Dug said, after all, he was his _older brother_, so he's not going to the other room, it would only piss him off and he would have to kill them. So he stays in the living room, checking on news. He smirked when he saw the name of the guy who was speaking. ‚Duval'. That was that detective, one of those kid's dad. Their missing sons became a serious issue on the TV, it seems that everyone know about their little kiddnaping. And that was wrong, right? That Duval man was supposed to remain silent for his son's safety – and here he were, telling it to the whole world. Maybe that was where Dug went, to make ‚deal' with him. He opened his beer and listened to the stupid people in the TV.

**Sorry to my readers for the long waiting! I made it longer as my apologize, but then I cut it again, to make two chapters from it (so I can upload today) … I hope you're not bored or too mad at me :( leave a review ****you can say what would you want to see, I have plan in my head, but if I'll like your idea, I can change it a little :))**

**Btw: this was the last „nice" chapter - angst, hurt … here we go.**


	6. the interview

**Title**: One more night  
**Author**: Itskara  
**Rating**: M  
**Characters/Pairing**: Kurtbastian, Klaine, Furt(brotherly)

**Chapter**: 6/?  
**Spoilers**: /  
**Warnings**: language , angst , rape  
**Summary**: Kurt and Sebastian are kidnapped because of the Sebastian's dad debts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of these songs I used in this

**Comment**: For these, who are confused by the names:

**DUG** is the real name for the „calmer" one, but Kurt call him _ADAM_ ( 'cause he looks like Adam Levine)

**MICHAEL** is the real name for the agressive and dangerous _TC_ (again just Kurt's nickname)

_That Duval man was supposed to remain silent for his son's safety – and here he were, telling it to the whole world. Maybe that was where Dug went, to make ‚deal' with him. He opened his beer and listened to the stupid people in the TV._

Sebastian talked with Nick and Kurt was listening to their stories from Dalton and some random jokes, the cat in his lap. Jeff was lying on the bed, back facing them, refused to join their conversation.

"Yeah, that's right! When I saw it I was like 'Mario, I wasted my childhood to save your bitch!'" Sebastian said making Nick laugh

"Haha, yeah, as a child I spend everyday to play these things! Mom said that even my fake plants died because I stopped pretend to water them" they laugh again, only without Kurt. He was looking nowhere. Nick looked at him, rising his eyebrow "Kurt, you're okay?"

"Um..What?" He woke up from his trance and see his two mates staring at him

"You're okay? You didn't say anything" Nick asked again

" I'm fine… just feeling a little bit sick" Kurt smiled at them as reassurance that he's okay.

" Maybe you're hunger?" Nick was really carring about Kurt

" Maybe, yes"

" That's right, where's food?!" Sebastian yelled, trying to get attention from the other side of the door. Few minutes later they heard the footsteps and door opend with two plates. Really – fucking- tastic. They looked at each other.

"…you know guys, it would be fair to vote about who-" Sebatian didn't finish his sentence and ran to the plates, Nick stood up shocked and ran after him. Kurt laughed at their immaturity.

"You have to share it with someone!" Nick yelled

"No I don't have to! I'm tallest, I have to eat more than all of you!"

"SEBASTIAAN" Nick yelled in despair, throwing his hands everywhere, trying to steal the plates from Sebastian as he held them high.

Kurt stroked the cat again and sweetly called Jeff for food. Jeff turned his head to look at Kurt and saw the 'situation' behind him. "they're not going to give us anything!" Jeff groaned.

"Don't worry" Kurt placed the cat on the floor and walk to them, slowly taking one of the plates without Sebastian noticing it – he was too concentred to look dangerously into each other's eyes with Nick.

" Here, you can eat half of it" Kurt held the plate to Jeff. Jeff set it apart and took the half- it was just some baguette with salami. He eated it slowly, still not trusting the people who kidnapped them.

Kurt take the salami off and gave it to the cat, who purred in response. Nick and Sebastian stopped fighting and shared the food after Nick's never-ending-story of how sad is that there in the world were more and more of these bad people like Sebastian.

Sebastian noticed Kurt feeding the cat and couldn't resist, but it made him little angry.

" You don't have that much to yourself, so stop feeding that thing" he said heartlessly

Kurt looked at him offended " I found out that I'm not that angry, plus I'm not the biggest fan of salami and this cat must be hungry as no one here"

" You know, once your 'big heart' will drag you down" Sebastian said quiter and turned his head away

"whatever" Kurt responsed and started to play with the cat. Nick finished his portion and jumped on the bed beside Jeff with smile, but Jeff just throw annoyed look at him.

"What's with you Jeffry? You're so uptight!" Nick pouted

"That reminds me of someone…" Sebastian added and Kurt rolled his eyes at that.

" I'm so sick of this! I'm here just few hours and I already hate it! It's horrible, I'm scared and I don't know what to expect!" Jeff said before hiding his head in his hands

Everyone was silent, they knew that words as 'it would be okay' caouldn't work on Jeff.

Nick laid hand on Jeff's shoulder and squeezed a little " hey J., I think it would be alright, and you said that I'm always right, so we're going to get the fuck out of here and we're going to have some kick-ass story which we can told everyone, we will be like…the two superguys who survived this madness!"

Jeff removed his hands and look at Nick. NO, these puppy eyes.

"…Are we going to have super nicknames?" he asked gently

" hell to the yes we're going to have nicknames!" Nick cheered – his trophy was Jeff's smile.

-…..-

Police men were everywhere. People looked scared, parents were feared for their children, interviewers were asking too much questions and mainly, there were no answers.

" was that interview a good idea?" Burt asked the detective

" More people will know about this situation, I don't say that when it was only your and the other sons it was less important, but now my son and his best friend… it's strating to be more then serious.." Patrick Duval said " plus people can help with searching fort them or some information"

" I know but… what if it was seen by some of the kidnappers? Wouldn't they do anything to our sons?" this made Patrick thinking.

" I honestly don't know but… I just have to found out WHY they stole our sons… I didn't see nothing similar with my and your son and Jeff…"

" and Sebastian"

"and Sebastian. It's just... these two are gays, but these two are just friends, nothing more, we and that Smythe's kid are kind of rich, your normal and Jeff's family are poor, it couldn't be someone from work, because he'll be missing and…" he sighed " only option is that Kurt got into it by accident, because you know, Smythe's really important and high-ranking person, he can have 'enemies'…but I still didn't know why Nick…or Jeff"

" you'll found out and we will find them" Burt said sympathetically, received nod from Patrick.

-…..-

"Hello?"

"_Finn, I need to talk to your dad immediately!"_

"Y-yeah, hold on for a minute, I'm going to get him!" Finn said and ran down the stairs to find Burt. Mr. Duval said it breathlessly, were he running somewhere? Finn reached the door to the garage and yelled for Burt. He ran upstairs, clean his hands and take the phone

"Burt here"

" _Burt! I got call from some women, she said that weird guy was walking around their neighborhood and that she saw he had gun!" _

"Oh hell, is that him?! That fucker! Where are you?"

"_Westernville! I will send you coordinates how to get there!"_

"I'm on my way, I will call the police too!"

"_Thanks"_ and he hung up.

Burt ran to the door, yelling at Finn where he was going and to take care of Carole while he's out.

-…..-

"HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" Patrick burst through the door into the room, noticing the man who look like the man on the description.

Dug turned his head slowly with nothing but his poker face. He then raised his hands above head and waited.

"who are you" Patrick asked, gun pointing at him. No response. "WHO ARE YOU" he shouted, scaring the others members in the house. He didn't response, only reached to his pocket on the jacket

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HANDS UP!" he didn't listen to him and he took out his wallet. Patrick waited for something to happen, when Dug throw the wallet on the floor next to Patrick. He slowly took it, eyes not leaving his. He open the wallet and looked at the evidence

" Duggles McElroy" he read. When he looked back at him, he was closer. "GO BACK, HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

He just walked closer and closer, not responsing.

"ARE YOU MUTE OR WHAT!" Patrick pointed the gun in direction to Dug's head. In that moment, Burt ran into the room and Patrick looked at him. That was the moment when Dug reached for his gun to take it from him. Patrick notice it and knocked him to the ground. The family in the room just watching the scene horrified. This mad man cames for their son and now, he's fighting the detective and some man!

Dug was on the floor, Patrick above him and they were fighting for the gun. When Dug had the great chance, he twisted Patrick's wrist and pointed the gun to his head, fingers near the trigger. Burt had to do something, he get to them and tried to redirect the gun or take it fromtheir hands.

"Burt, s-stay out of it! Where's the police!"

"They're on their way!" Burt said and he managed to take the gun. He held it clumsily when the police men burst into the room with their typical phrase. It had to end well, but then – bang.

There were loud screaming from the women and Burt looked shocked as well as Patrick. On their face was blood. The police men took down their guns and looked at the situation, calling ambulance. Everything went silent then, only sound was the gun falling on the floor.

-…-

Michael was sleeping on the couch with TV still on. His alarm began to ring and he know he had to go and gave the kids some food again. What a bore. He stood up from the couch and go to the small kitchen to threw something on the plates. He was half way to the door of the basement, when he heard the news. He stopped and turned around.

There was the women from the morning. She was telling something about murder when the cameras turned on the situation behind her. There were police men, that detective, some bald men, a family and someone, who was carried to the ambulance. He had that weird feeling. The news go on about what happened, that bald man was the Hummel kid's dad, as they said, and he was the one behind this. When they mentioned the dead 'someone's' identity it hit Michael hard. Duggles McElroy. Dug. His _bro_.

-…-

Jeff and Nick sat on the bed and talking nonsense and laughing like idiots. Sebastian leaned against the bed foot and listened to the stupid sounds Kurt was making when playing with the cat.

The doors flew open and everyone's attention get on the black tall man walking to them. He looked angry, like, HULK ANGRY,that wasn't good. He speeded and grabbed Kurt around the neck tightly. Others in the room gasped and Sebatian looked disgusted.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER, DO YOU HAVE FUCKING IDEA WHAT HAPPENED?!" Dug yelled and shook with Kurt's body.

" let him go,please" Jeff begged.

" NO FUCKING WAY! I HATE YOUR GUTS, ALL OF YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKERS, THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING DAD, WHY HE JUST COULDN'T PAY THE DEBTS?!" Michael attention was at Sebastian.

" I couldn't-" Sebastian began to tell when TC interputted him.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN SPEAK?!" his grib tightened. Kurt moaned and tried to relase the grip with his hands. It burned. He couldn't breath properly.

Nick just sat there frozen with frightened Jeff next to him. Sebastian breathed aloud, his eyes full of hate.

" I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT GONNA FORGET THIS!" Michael yelled and threw Kurt on the floor.

Sebastian moved closer to him. Kurt was panting for breath, coughing hard. That frickin' bastard! What the hell happened?! What was he talking about?! He just didn't know, but he knew one thing - they have to protect each other more than ever.

Michael came closer to the bed and looked at the two guys who sat there with horror in their eyes. Michael smirked.

**So…how do you like what happened so far? Next chapter will be mainly about the..you know, abuse.**


	7. Owned him

**Title**: One more night  
**Author**: Itskara  
**Rating**: M  
**Characters/Pairing**: Kurtbastian, Klaine, Furt(brotherly)

**Chapter**: 7/?  
**Spoilers**: /  
**Warnings**: language , angst , rape  
**Summary**: Kurt and Sebastian are kidnapped because of the Sebastian's dad debts.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of these songs I used in this

**Comment:**

from now, it's fully M-rated.

" _I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIVES A LIVING HELL! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE NOT GONNA FORGET THIS!" Michael yelled and threw Kurt on the floor._

_Sebastian moved closer to him. Kurt was panting for breath, coughing hard. That frickin' bastard! What the hell happened?! What was he talking about?! He just didn't know, but he knew one thing - they have to protect each other more than ever. _

_Michael came closer to the bed and looked at the two guys who sat there with horror in their eyes. Michael smirked._

"You're all dirty fags, aren't you?!" Michael said, spitting the words when he looked at Nick

" No, I'm-"

" You have no right to speak! Now you all are going to do what is told, do you fuckers understand?!" he yelled again, making everyone froze at the place. Nick then swalowed and nodded for everyone.

" Great. Now, what about some fun, you know, thanks to this business I haven't got laid in weeks" Michael smirked and colors completely faded from Nick's face.

"Now," he commanded, "Come over here and make me feel good,"

Nick stared at him wide-eyed and didn't move a bit.

„ COME ON!"

„ I'm not gay..." Nick almost whispered

Michael smirked at this „ Well, me neither" and he forced his lap to Nick's face, meeting his closed mouth.

He slapped Nick on the burnt part of my face. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. It tasted just as bad as he had expected. Nick tried to block it out, but his taste buds and stomach were both screaming at him. It was so fucking embarrasing and disgusting! He just had to get through this, just had to finish it- this had to be the last thing from him. Michael was growing in his mouth as Nick licked expertly - trying to leave him nothing to bitch about. Whatever gets it over the quickest. This goes for a few minutes, till Michael told him to stop. Nick pulled back up with and tried to stop the feel to puke.

Evyrone watched in horror what just happened.

„That was good, huh? You know, when I close my eyes, I can totally imagine some chic blowing me off" ha laughed „ totally worth it to take you all here" his laugh was interputed by small sob. He turned his head to the source of that sound and saw Kurt with hands over his mouth and hid eyes were glassy.

„Oh you! I'm so sick of you, you weakling! You have NO REASON to cry, NO REASON!" Michael yelled, making Kurt closed his eyes in fear.

„Wait... YOU're the kid of that bald man, right... the one who kill Dug" Michael said through his teeths. Sebastian looked at him shocked and then concentrate on Kurt who was hiding his eyes and only response was his shaking body. Nono, just let him be for once.

__"Turn around" Michael order gruffly, and Kurt frozen again. Was that meant for Kurt? Was he going to... do something to him? What-the-fuck did that prove?! Sebastian was angry again.

„ TURN THE FUCK AROUND AND BEND OVER SO YOU CAN HAVE A REASON TO CRY!" Michael shouted and took a tight grip on Kurt's arm, drag him closer. Sebastian wanted to interput again, when gun pointed between his eyes.

„ You're not going to be his prince in shinin' armor tonight." Michael threatened Sebastian with the gun and repeated his order for Kurt to bend over. Kurt slowly did as he was told and then he felt the cold iron in the back of his head.

„Undress!" Kurt did it, cheeks red from the embarassment.

Michael then bore into him full at once, the gun still pressed to the back of his head.

„AAAAH-You're so fucking tight, just like some fucking virgin!"

He bore over Kurt, intent and seemingly happy- everyone could see his wicked grin - weighing Kurt down. Everything Kurt could do was to stay on his knees. He was too afraid of what he would do if he let himself fall. Kurt was trying to disguise how badly TC was hurting him- ignoring him- slamming into Kurt with no regard for what he was doing.

Kurt was limp and started to cry- concentrating on keeping himself up, trying to close his eyes and not focus on the ripping, searing pain...  
But fucking shit, it hurts! Holy fuck, it hurts! It hurts, it hurts!  
"that's how I imagined it! Oh my god, how couldn't I do this sooner?!" Michael said to the room for everyone to know. Kurt was crying hardly, begging God, who he don't believe in, to stop this.  
„ I'm going to fuck you SO hard- Every," he announced the word with a deep thrust, "fucking," another, and Kurt couldn't stop the tears from falling on the floor - did he have to do this? With people, friends, in here? "TIME!"

The room was totally quiet, except Kurt's moans, sobs and the squish sounds as body rammed to body.  
This shouldn't have been his first time. Not like this, no with THIS...

"Cry you little bitch," he hissed, "Tell me how bad it fucking hurts."

How long was he going to do this? Kurt knees were getting weak- his arms gave out and Kurt fell to his elbows, pawing, clutching the carpet trying to think of... anything else.

Kurt couldn't see him because of the gun he had tightly pressed to his head, and Michael suddenly bashing him against the carpet so hard that Kurt felt his face scrape and begin to burn as he picked up his pace. Maybe that means he's almost ready! Please please please let it be over! He seems ready-Whatever- think whatever you need to, just let this shit be over! My ass, my face- my arms he had pinned behind me- I can't move my fingers- do I have any blood? Fuck fuck fuck fuck- Kurt panicked in his mind.

„TAKE THIS,BITCH" Michael exploded inside him and Kurt let out a heartbreaking scream, which for sure can't no one ever forget. He bore down on Kurt so hard that he finally fell, and his full weight went to his hands, one still pinning Kurt's head with the gun to the floor, the other around his wrists as he heard something snap. Kurt's angle changed and as TC flooded into him, he slammed as deep as he could and made guttural, inhuman noises. Kurt didn't thought about any of it- it was over- thank god, it was finally over.

He stayed there a few minutes, pulsating before pulling out, putting the gun away. He spit on the exposed side of Kurt's face and Kurt closed his eye to avoid it. When he let go, Kurt rolled over to sit up, realized how badly it hurt and moved to kneel. He wiped the spit off of his face with his good hand (the right one) and tried to ignore the other and wait for it to heal. When Kurt touched the left side of his face, it burned.

Michael stared down at him with this look of complete... dominance in his eyes... as if he owned Kurt.

Before he went to the door, everyone could hear him saying, "I wonder how much would people want for this one?" he laughed and slammed the door.

When he left, Sebastian ran over to Kurt, trying to help him stand up.

„GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kurt screamed, tears all over his face, pulling Sebastian away hard.

„I want to help you" he said almost angry, but still calmly, trying to reach for this frightened boy one more time.

„ I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME! I don't want your help, I don't –„ Kurt didn't finish his sentence before finally and totally broke down. Almost drowned in his own tears, he whispered „everything h-hurts s-so bad... Bl-laine.. I want-t him h-here..."

Sebastian looked at Nick and Jeff, looking for some help.

„ Kurtie-„ Nick placed the hand on his shoulder.

„NO! no... I d-don't want your help... I don't w-want anything! I'm wreck, I'm-„ Kurt sobbed before Nick held him close to him for an embrace. Kurt stopped talking and just let everything out. Sebastian held his head high, watching the scene in front of him in slight defeat. So Kurt didn't want anything from him, but from Nick it's totally okay, in your dreams, sparrow-nest's hair boy.

Sebastian came closer to them two only to made Kurt pushing him away again, but now, Kurt hissed in pain and took his left hand elsewhere.

„What's with your hand?" Sebastian asked, but Kurt only sobbed at that „Can you move your fingers, rotate your hand, like this" Sebastian made a gesture where he moves his wrist in a circle. Kurt screamed in pain when he tried. It still wouldn't move. Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"He broke your wrist." he spoke slowly, calmly, but there was a dangerous silence that accompanied his demeanor. Nick caressed Kurt's hair and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian mouthed to Nick to let Kurt be and take care of Jeff – he wasn't at his best either, especially with Jeff's weak psyche.

Nick moved on the bed to Jeff and Sebastian took Nick's place. Kurt's eyelids began to fall and Sebastian said the last comforting words to him, before Kurt fell asleep, exhaused and hurted. Sebastian put his chin in Kurt's hair and just stared in front of him. He thought about everything, from their first meeting, through the kidnap, to the devilish Michael leaving the door without any- ANYTHING. It's still hard to believe what just happened... and what's about to happen.

**Another short chapter, I'm heretic. Sakra sakra sakra ! (****- swearing in Czech language)**

**I'm feeling so embarassed right now! :(((( I never wrote smut and then it looks like that! let me know what you think? ****Pretty please **


End file.
